The objectives of this research are to understand some of the molecular interactions affecting the structure and stability of the myelin membrane and to describe in detail the physics of planar bilayer membranes. Bilayer molecular interactions are of great importance for understanding the etiology and treatment of demyelinating diseases. The planar bilayer membrane is being used as a model system for studying these interactions because many of the forces acting to stabilize myelin must also be operating in the bilayer. The research involves four broad areas of investigation: (1) development of new techniques and instrumentation for studying bilayers, (2) studies of the physics of planar bilayers including van der Waals forces and phase transitions, (3) examination of effects of lipid structure on bilayer stability and properties, and (4) examination of how proteins alter the structure and physical properties of planar bilayers.